1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor that has a control circuit member, in which a drive control IC is installed.
2. Description of Related Art
One previously proposed motor, which is used in, for example, a power window system, includes a motor main body, a speed reducer and a control circuit member. The motor main body rotates upon energization thereof. The speed reducer reduces a speed of rotation generated from the motor main body. The control circuit member controls the rotation of he motor main body. Recently, there has been proposed a control circuit member of the above type, which has a drive control IC (an IC, which has a transistor).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-33296 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,108) recites a vehicle AC generator (alternator), which has an IC for controlling a voltage. The IC generates heat at the time of operation thereof. In order to release the heat from the IC, a heat sink made of metal is fixed to a side surface of the IC with screws.
In the above case, besides the use of the screws, the heat sink may be fixed to the surface of the IC with bond. However, in each of these cases, it takes time to fix the heat sink to the IC, thereby resulting in a tedious time consuming work for the installation of the heat sink and the entire assembling of the motor.